Conventional chairs and couches utilize springs and/or stuffing in the cushions to provide a comfortable, yet supportive, place to sit for a person. However, after extended use, such furniture develops depressions, or sags where the person normally sits. Furthermore, the firmness of conventional chairs and couches cannot be adjusted to suit individual desires.
Attempts have been made to produce chairs and couches having water-filled cushions, similar to water beds. However, this water furniture typically has the wave effect common in many water beds. That is, when a person sits in the chair, the water in the seat cushion continues to move within the cushion, thereby imparting a rocking motion to the occupant. Furthermore, such water chairs and couches usually employ water only in the horizontally disposed seat cushions, and not in the vertically disposed back cushions.
Accordingly, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved chair or couch having water-filled seat and back cushions.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of water-filled chairs and couches wherein the firmness of the cushions can be adjusted.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a water-filled chair or couch which provides support for a person's lower back.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a chair or couch having water filled cushions with a minimal wave effect.
Still a further provision of the present invention is the provision of a water filled chair or couch which is comfortable to sit in, economical to manufacture, and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.